mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Saga
Saga is planet existing Universe-01's Epsilon Eridani's system under WOLFHOUND jurisdication. Overview Government Saga's Head of Government is referred to as a Planetarian which rules over planet. Saga's government is a Unitary Parliament with Saga's Planetarian as the one who can reject or accept decision by the government. Geography Saga is moonless planet that exists in Epsilon Eriandi's system, and is consider mostly to be an Ice Giant Planet. Area colonised by WOLFHOUND are kept under an indestructible doom that generates the necessary atmosphere for Humans to survive while generating gravity similar to the moons. 45% of Planet is populated with Humans, and so far only has one named continent called Artificial as a reference to the fact that most of the area is a result of Artificial equipment, and the collective term for the people of Artificial is Artificialist. Artificial has a total of 12 Provinces which with following names in order from capital to smallest; Pluto, Earth, Neptune's Crescent, Solarfields, Ceres, Halley's Way, Jupiter's Moon, Europa, Orion's Way, Saturn's Port, Venus, and Jupiter's Sunday. Each of this provinces are under the command of the Planetarian, and have a Provincial Superintendent who oversees matter in their own provinces. Solarfields is popular destination for Solar Energy Farming while Saturn's Port acts as port. Orion's Way is the only province that allows Artificialists to leave the continent to Saga's unterraformed surface to harvest it for dry ice among other things. Wildlife Saga has no natural wildlife as such; Artificial was populated with many earth based animals to make up for the lack of wildlife. As such is populated with Dholes, Wolfdogs, Modernised Direwolves (Wolf - Great Dane Hybrid), Striped Hyenas, Universe-01's Thylacine (Tasmanian Tiger), Grey Kangaroos, Chickens, Antelopes, sheep, buffalo, Ostriches, Universe-01's Direboars, Universe-01's Diregator, Bullsharks, Humpback Whales, several fish, several insects, Universe-01's Direspider, Ocelots, Great Apes, and Universe-19's Vicroys. Cuisine Saga Human mostly eat meat from sheep, fish, ostriches, direboars, Diregators, Direspiders, and most vegetation around them. Direspiders remain a popular choice among Artificialists, and are hunted in moderation. Laws Saga Humans follow the laws of the WOLFHOUND Empire with minor exceptions such as it is illegal to over hunt any animals, surface surf on Saga's unterraformed surface, and take any animal off Saga. Unlike The Wolf's Den, and New Zealand; capital punishment still exist on the planet, and people are executed via impalement to the heart by a Rapier. Capital Punishment has not been voted out, and continues to exist for capital crimes. Religion Saga welcomes all religion with the two Major religions being Christianity, and Muslim. Saga has faced its fair share of Christianity-Muslim hate, but has yet to escalated further than harmless debates. Unterraform Surfaces The rest of Saga remains to be terraformed as it is covered in Dry Ice, and rich with liquid nitrogen-based storms. The coldest temperatures are usually below -30 degrees Celsius requiring WOLFHOUND's specialised equipment for anyone to be one the surface. 200 People so far have died as result of hypothermia, and 10 have died via suffocation. It was degreed that one is likely more to die of hypothermia before suffocation. Due to hazardous environment of Saga; it is illegal to "surface surf" as the sport is declared dangerous, and unprofitable. Category:Planets Category:WOLFHOUND controlled Planets Category:Ice Giants